Diary Of A Mean Girl
by lovelyhorrorchizz
Summary: Ever wondered what makes girl mean? What made them hate you so much? Maybe their world is falling apart. Maybe you have more in common with mean girls than you think.


**Diary of a Mean Girl**

**By : Haley Gilbart**

**Introduction**

**This book is about a 16 year old girl named Lacey. She is the mean girl at school. Except she has a secret. She's not really all that mean. At school she uses that cover as her secret identity. To keep her world from knowing the truth. The truth of what life is really like for her at home.**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Tuesday, July 21st****, 2009**

I just got home from school. Today has got to be the worst day of my life. It started out as usual - I entered the door to my parent's crowded, ugly apartment. As usual, I heard screaming. Coming from both mom and dad. They were fighting again…go figure. You may not hear this from most kids, but I would take being at school seven hours than at home any day. See, at school I am considered the Miss. Popular Head Cheerleader, Mean Girl, and a bully. But at home…I'm not the bully. My mother is. I feel terrible for my dad. He tries to get along with her. I don't understand why he just doesn't divorce her already. He could do way better. Back to after school…my hair was a mess, my clothes were all wrinkled. I went into the bathroom to try and fix myself up a little. While looking in the mirror my eyes don't go to my hair, my clothes, my makeup. They go directly to the left side of my cheek where a huge purple-brown bruise lies on my face staring me right in my blue eyes. And all I can think is, "I hate her." I don't know why…I just love writing in my diary. Since no one else listens much less cares, It's kind of just my place to vent.

~ Lacey

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Wednesday, July 22****nd****, 2009**

It was midnight. I was sleeping. I was having a dream, I think. More like a nightmare. I heard glass being thrown and screaming and yelling. Crying. And doors slamming. I saw my dad being carried out to an ambulance. Because of my mother.

The next day started off like any other. I woke up to my mom's screaming. My dad just trying to get by. He said he only stays here for me. Anyway, I got up out of bed and walked into the dim lighted kitchen to get a bowl of cereal. My mom was sitting on her torn, smelly, red ripped couch drinking again. I pretend to be all high class at school but if those kids saw where I really live…haha. They would laugh. But something was different about today. My dad wasn't inside the house. He was gone somewhere…but where? I heard screaming and glass shattering. And sirens. At first I thought I was having flash backs of my nightmare. It was then that I realized…It wasn't a dream.

It was real.

~Lacey

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Thursday, July 23****rd**** , 2009**

The next day school started. I decided to stay home yesterday. I was in homeroom when my best friend ,Lizzie, asked what was wrong. She's the only one in that school that knows what really goes on at my house. I told her about yesterday and what happened with my dad. Lizzie has the perfect life. She lives in a billion dollar mansion with servants, maids, and butlers. Her parents love each other and they love her. Like me, she is an only child. But I still feel like I can talk to her about this even if she doesn't go through the same thing.

~Lacey

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Friday, July 24****th**** 2009**

One more day of school left. Thank God. Well it turns out that mom did something terrible to my dad. I don't even want to think about it. I can't. He's still in the hospital. After school I decided to go see him. I walked into the old Memorial Hospital and saw my dad in room 25. It was a really dirty old place. The wallpaper was ripped and it smelled musty. It looked more like a haunted house than a hospital. As soon as I entered the room I ran up to my dad and hugged him. Before he could even get the chance to say anything I asked him what happened with mom. He said they got into another fight. It was much more physical this time obviously. He said they were arguing about him leaving the kitchen light on last night. As usual, they got into a screaming fight and the next morning it turns out he was being carried away by an ambulance. I guess she tried to choke him. My mom is one of those motorcycle riding body builder moms so she could definitely strange someone and cause a whole lot of damage if she wanted to. For the first time in a while…I was afraid to come back home.

~Lacey

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Saturday, July 25****th****, 2009**

Thank God. It was the weekend. I had plans to sleep over at Lizzie's. I left my house around three and got to Lizzie's house about five minutes later. She lives right around the corner from my apartment. Me and Lizzie talked for a few hours and played phone call pranks on some pretty-boy preppy guys from school. Sterling Knight and Zac Efron doubles. It was around 10:30pm when we decided to watch The Exorcist , a really scary horror movie. We were scared to death. It was fun though because being with Lizzie, watching scary movies, helps me take my mind off of things back at home. It was eleven o' clock then and the movie was still going on. I found that during that time I must have let my mind wander off thinking about mom and dad and what could have happened, and what might happen in the future. Me and Lizzie always wish for things at 11:11. It's fun and we like to believe that our wishes will come true. Lizzies's wish - "I wish I could become a famous pop singer in an all girl band." And my wish - "I wish I could just die. I don't want to live like this anymore." And then we checked the clock - 11:11 p.m. And at that very moment the lights went out, the thunder crashed outside like angels rolling bowling balls hoping to get a strike. And outside I saw a flash of lighting and my mother staring at me with wild, crazy eyes. The next thing I know - I'm not breathing. I Think I'm dead.

~Lacey

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Sunday, July 26****th****, 2009**

I'm in the emergency room. All I hear is beeping and crying. At first I thought I was crying…but then I looked to my left (my vision was a little blurry) and saw that my best friend in the world Lizzie Montgomery was crying her eyes out. Lizzie NEVER cries. She is the strongest person I know. "Oh my God, Lacey! I thought you were dead!," I heard her yell. I didn't get it. Why would I be dead? Oh…duh,yeah. Now I remember. Last night. I thought I was dreaming, but obviously I wasn't. The first thing I asked Lizzie was about my mom. She told me she isn't doing too well. But I knew there was more to the story. But what? Lizzie told me she fell from the roof of Lizzie's house and landed in some cords and got electrocuted. Like I really care though. Wow. I felt so weird. I honestly thought I was dead. It then dawned on me. Wait, I'm not dead.

My mother is….

~Lacey

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Monday, July 27****th****,2009**

I decided to stay home from school this morning. My dad was finally out of the hospital and wanted to visit my mom's grave. It was dark and cold outside. About to start raining. The grave was in a dirty, muddy, wet spot, to the right of a man that I didn't know named Jeffery Longhouse. I wondered how he died? Maybe he was murdered….or maybe….he fell of a roof…just like my mother had. On her grave, it said, "Rachel Evans. 1962-2009." I didn't shed on tear, I didn't feel one bit of regret. And if I did cry…they would be tears of joy. As mean as that sounds, it's true and I'm not ashamed of it. That night when we got home, I couldn't sleep. For some reason, I wanted to see my mother's face one more time, but I couldn't find any pictures. I put on my rain boots and rain coat. It was pouring out and thundering like crazy. I snuck out while my dad was in bed. On my way out, I took a shovel from the garage. I walked to grave yard, trying hard not to slip every now and then. I found my mother's grave easily with my flashlight in hand. I took the shovel and started digging, digging, and digging. Finally, I got to the bottom. And my heart did a little flip when I saw that my mother…was not in that grave. Wherever she was, she was not in the grave. I checked to see if I had the right one, and I did. Just then my flashlight died and I stand in the dark, pouring rain, knowing that somewhere out there was my mother…wanting my flesh… and my blood. The lighting struck and the thunder roared. That's when I heard a sickening rip and a terrifying cry. Then I realized…it was coming from me. And the whole world went black as I heard cackling laughter and smelled my own blood dripping, dripping, dripping…...


End file.
